<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dune by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029473">Dune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines'>CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin Inktober [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Morning After, Waking-Up Alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin wakes up to be reminded of her mother's creed: </p><p>
  <i>Iron within, Iron without</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin Inktober [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lin wakes up, she isn’t surprised to see Kya is gone.</p><p>She knows from the soreness in her lower abdomen and the toy at her feet that the last thing she remembers was far from a pleasant dream.</p><p>She expected tears in this moment, just like she was expecting to wake up to an empty bed.</p><p>Instead she’s as dry as dune and maybe that’s what hurts the most.</p><p>Lin buries her face in her hands and sighs loudly, convincing herself that was definitely <em>not</em> a whimper that could’ve passed like an injured animal in its death throes.</p><p>‘<em>No tears</em>’ Her mother’s voice is so loud that Lin forgets for a moment it isn’t a memory that haunts her whenever it comes to Kya ‘<em>Tears are no good, not even to plants, so don’t</em>’</p><p>“No tears” Lin says aloud for her benefit around a knot in her throat that she pushes down with some saliva and the willpower that runs through her veins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you're liking these! Please, let me know and check out the other stories if you havent!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>